


Steady Hand

by Oodles



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anger, Hurting Adam Because You Love Him, Jealousy, Langa gets talked about, M/M, PWP, Shoes, Teeth, When Two Repressed Men Argue With Each Other, taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oodles/pseuds/Oodles
Summary: Tadashi finds his anger with Snow's name in Adam's mouth
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 34
Kudos: 162





	Steady Hand

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't read this if you're not cool with Adam exactly how he is.

“Ainosuke, sir, you have a meeting soon.”

Tadashi stands in front of the large desk, staring at the back of his employer’s groomed head. Judging from the tension in his shoulders, and his gaze fixed on the window, he does not want to be Ainosuke today.

“Reschedule it,” Adam says with a wave of his hand. “I’m going down to crazy rock tonight.”

“Sir…” Tadashi starts to sigh some frustration into his voice. “It may not be wise to push this back.”

Adam picks himself up out of his chair, fingers skimming along his desk as he turns to face Tadashi. “Snow is skating tonight. It’ll be fun to surprise him. Bring the car around.”

Tadashi stares at Adam, the slight smile on his face, the way his mouth moves as he licks the front of his teeth under his lips. _Snow_. All Tadashi hears about lately is _Snow._ Adam hasn’t shown this much of himself to someone else in a long time, and Tadashi has once again been left on the sidelines to pencil Adam’s whims into the schedule.

“I don’t think Snow will have anything useful to add to tonight’s meeting,” Tadashi says.

Adam looks directly at Tadashi, sitting on the edge of his desk as his smile curls in amusement. “Why don’t you go to the meeting in my place, since you’re so eager for it?”

Tadashi’s fingers twitch— almost, but not quite startling as he feels a sharpness in his chest. 

“Childish.”

He didn’t mean to say it, but there it is.

Adam’s brows jump up, eyes widening, and he puts on a smile fit for a rabid dog. “What did you say?”

It’s shockingly generous for Adam to even offer a chance for Tadashi to retract something, but Tadashi’s right hand is in a fist.

“It’s childish,” Tadashi says. “Your behavior. Your attitude towards work. Your obsession with Snow.”

Neither of them are expecting it, and Adam slowly rises to his full height, expression flickering between shock and anger. 

“You act like a child, so you pursue a child,” Tadashi says, hardly even aware of forming the words before they leave his mouth. “A rather sad display of chasing your own tail, wouldn’t you say?”

Adam looms before Tadashi, blocking out the dying light coming in through the window. When did Tadashi walk so close to him? Adam’s eyes are wild— not the matador today, but the bull. He exhales onto Tadashi’s face and speaks slowly.

“You would know best how a dog behaves.”

Tadashi can smell the tobacco in his mouth. “I _have_ been watching you for years.”

Adam’s eyes peel open wider, the muscles in his neck and jaw bunching. It washes over Tadashi like rain on dry, cracked earth. Knuckle by knuckle, Tadashi straightens his fingers and lifts them up toward Adam’s face. The silence of the house rings as Tadashi reaches closer and closer toward Adam’s lips, waiting for the spark to go off in his eyes. He studies Adam’s face for the exact point of ignition before Tadashi yanks his hand away, leaving Adam to snap down on empty air.

Tadashi lets his breath out, looking at Adam’s clenched teeth, and he feels his own lips tick, almost like he wants to smile. 

“Still faster,” Tadashi says under his breath.

Adam’s rage doesn’t fit his suit, and he pulls on the lapels of his jacket like he knows it. Maybe it’s suffocating him. His voice comes out in clipped bursts of perfect pronunciation. “Bring the car around. Take me to the track. I’m going to go skating with Sn—”

Tadashi doesn’t think, just lets his hand crack across the side of Adam’s face. His palm tingles with the force of the slap, the sound echoing in his ears. Adam stands there, body tilted to the side, mouth agape as red starts to creep into his cheek. His gaze swivels over to Tadashi from where he stands, stars in his eyes, almost too bright to look at.

Tadashi grabs Adam by the jaw, fingers digging into his skin. “You want a dance partner so badly, fine. _Kneel_.” 

His voice is starting to come out like a hiss of steam, so many unspoken words loosening from his chest. Maybe it’s the shock that brings Adam to his knees. There’s certainly no affection in his glaring eyes. Tadashi squeezes Adam’s face harder, distorting that handsome mouth for just a moment.

“You’re all twisted up inside,” Tadashi says. “You can’t tell the difference between love and pain anymore. Your obsession with Snow is nothing more than a heart murmur.”

Adam bares his teeth, snarling at him, “At least I _can_ feel.”

“I feel.” Tadashi says quietly, pulse roaring louder than it ever has, even if his face hardly shows it. “I feel that if you’re going to act like a wild animal, then you should be treated like one.”

Something brightens Adam’s gaze, not quite the anger from before, and he gives a crooked smile underneath Tadashi’s fingers. “You don’t have it in you.”

A weak wave of the red flag. Tadashi is so full, up to his eyes in every viscous comment he’s swallowed over the years. His mouth opens with a choppy breath, one last moment to consider his options, before he decides. He slides his hand up the back of Adam’s head, fingers parting his hair, ruining the neat styling as he takes a fistful of it up and yanks Adam’s face back. 

Staring down the column of Adam’s throat, Tadashi puts all of his anger into his teeth like venom. Dropping to a crouch, he bites Adam, right at the curve of his neck where it slopes into his shoulder, bites as hard as he can so he can hear Adam trying not to gasp directly in Tadashi’s ear. The sound of Adam attempting to _restrain_ himself from reacting mixes like sugar with the blood on Tadashi’s tongue. 

Tadashi picks his head up for a breath of air, licking his own lips before he meets Adam’s technicolor gaze again. “Would your boy do this for you?”

The heat of Adam’s eyes fully fixed on him anchors Tadashi back into the moment. He releases Adam’s hair, standing back up and pulling a cloth from his pocket. First he wipes his own mouth, folding it to a clean side and then dabbing it over the teeth marks in Adam’s neck.

“Apologies,” Tadashi says. “I know you don’t want anger.”

He tucks the bloody fabric back into his pocket, reigning himself in again from the adrenaline. Adam is still watching him closely, tracking every movement of Tadashi’s body like he’s learning a fancy new trick. He looks like he’s bracing himself, and Tadashi briefly revels in that silent acknowledgement. _Rivals once more._

Tadashi slaps Adam again, a calmer strike, no malice. Adam just takes it, gulping down air before tipping his head forward. 

“I’ll tell you what you want,” Tadashi says, softly touching the hand print developing over Adam’s cheek. Tadashi lifts his foot, setting the toe of his oxford onto Adam’s thigh to push his legs apart. 

“You don’t want a boy,” Tadashi tells him. Sliding the bottom of his shoe along Adam’s pants, listening to Adam breathe through his open mouth, Tadashi eases the flat of his foot over Adam’s cock.

The look on Adam’s face is something cosmic. Tadashi gives the softest gasp as his own pulse riots under his skin. 

“A boy doesn’t know how to handle a dog like you,” Tadashi says, leaning more of his weight into his foot.

Adam is panting, hands splayed over the floor. When Tadashi sees Adam spread his own knees further apart, the last shreds of his anger turn to elation as he feels himself getting hard. Tadashi trails his fingers from Adam’s cheek to his lips, drawing over the circle of his wide open mouth. 

“You’ve been running wild for far too long,” Tadashi says. “How many more people are you going to make me watch you touch?”

Tadashi puts his fingers on Adam’s tongue, his breath hot on Tadashi’s fingers. Hitching his foot up higher, Adam gasps onto Tadashi’s hand with the pressure on his dick.

“Do you want to know why you keep breaking your toys?” Tadashi asks, pinching Adam’s tongue between thumb and index finger. “It’s because you keep trying to lead.”

Threading Adam’s wet tongue between his fingers, Tadashi lays it over Adam’s bottom lip before taking his hand back. 

“That’s not what I taught you.”

Panting, Adam drops his gaze to Tadashi’s hips and Tadashi smiles as he flicks the metal zipper.

“C’mere.”

Adam lurches forward, scrabbling to undress Tadashi with his shoe still rooted to Adam’s groin. Unwilling to sacrifice one for another, Adam tries to pull Tadashi in by the hips to keep his foot where it is, and Tadashi braces his hands on the desk behind them just to let it happen. Adam’s eyes are still wild, but it’s a much prettier shade with his lips around Tadashi’s cock. He grips Tadashi’s thigh, working up more spit to take Tadashi further into his mouth, all the while cradling the leg levering pressure onto his own cock.

Tadashi breathes in staccato with Adam’s tongue laving at him, the press of wet skin, the first drops of his cum sliding down Adam’s throat, and still Adam looks hungry. Tadashi touches Adam’s hair again, softer, petting him slowly as Tadashi tips his head back.

“You do remember…”

Adam gives a muffled noise as Tadashi grinds his foot down harder, Tadashi’s cock meeting the tightness of Adam’s throat.

“ _Good boy_.”

Adam whines, the point of one of his teeth briefly catching on Tadashi’s skin in a question he can’t get out. Tadashi gives a quiet laugh at the split second of pain, quickly erased by the steady drum of pleasure working its way up his spine. 

“We’ll deal with that greed of yours.”

He says it as Adam starts to swallow. 

“ _After_ your meeting, Ainosuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't watch 8 straight episodes of sk8 or you might write a fic in pure delirium the next day  
> @roofiction on twit


End file.
